Iontassia
Iontassia is a continent along the equator of the Mortal Realm, and also includes a large segment of the islands to its northeast. Iontassian Union The Iontassian Union rules the vast majority of the mainland continent and a large number of the islands. During Waldren's rise to power in Tirónar, the Iontassian Union was also colonizing the northeastern islands, including the islands that would eventually become Las Buscadoras. This mercantilism and imperialism is usually the result of a race among multiple global powers for land, wealth, or just power in general. Both Waldren's country of origin and the Iontassian Union were probably competing against other nations to amass as much land and influence as possible. Las Buscadoras Las Buscadoras is a group of independent islands in northeastern Iontassia. Economy Founded in 1611, Las Buscadoras specializes in trade. As such, they have a major pirate problem. Their economy is also based on fishing and boat building, with many lighthouses dotted along the islands to grant safe passage to those ships. I expect that the proximity to Leyfel also had a role in the development of Las Buscadoras’s seafaring and mystery-confronting culture. The crucial difference is that Leyfel likes to uncover these mysteries, while Las Buscadoras prefers to leave some things unclear. Superstition Perhaps because of the pirates, or perhaps because of the difficulty of navigation around the barrier islands, Las Buscadoras has entered local legend as cursed land. More ships disappear here than in any other part of the ocean. Local culture thrives on ghost stories, and many young sailors dream of traveling the world in search of adventures like those they grew up with. This is most likely a defensive tactic that allows Las Buscadoras to pursue their own seafaring endeavors without outside interference. While Leyfel was abandoned by their “mother country” and doesn’t have to worry about their return, Las Buscadoras still lives under the shadow of the Iontassian Union. The curse narrative is likely, at least in part, a tactic to discourage an Iontassian attempt to reclaim the islands. Politics But the stories are not the only thing that makes life in Las Buscadoras exciting. The region has seen a fair bit of political turmoil as well. As one excerpt from a 1613 proclamation states: “In a surprising turn of events, a string of barrier islands off the coast of Iontas has ceded from the greater Iontassian Union to form the Las Buscadoras Federation. Rebellion had been brewing since the islands’ founding, with demonstrations like the famous “Goatman’s Bridge Incident” causing the movement to gain traction. Rather than deal with an all-out war, the Iontassian government allowed the leaders of Las Buscadoras- Lord Ryan Bergara and Lord Shane Madej- some sovereignty in exchange for peace.” With peace achieved, the Iontassians left Las Buscadoras to their own devices, ushering in a peaceful time. Soon afterward, in late 1614, Las Buscadoras officially seceded from the Iontassian Union. Language The sea-based economy of Las Buscadoras resulted in some cultural diffusion the seafarers of these barrier islands and the export-heavy economy of Grancinco. As a result, the Spanish-based language of Grancinco is also spoken in Las Buscadoras. In fact, this language difference between the islands and the mainland became almost a symbolic distinction between Las Buscadoras and the Iontassian Union; hence why they chose to name their newly independent region in this language.